Tell Me Another
by WishfulTrance
Summary: "Persuade me," Aerrow murmured to her with that sexy, seductive warm voice that he knew would cause her insides to flutter delicately and warm her delicate face... A/P. Warning: Death.


Tell Me Another

_"Tell me another tale."_

_Aerrow paused, his thumb lazily stroking Piper's soft, long arm as he reflected on what she had just asked. Pulling her bare body closer, he gave a great yawn._

_"I don't know any other ones." He replied, the corners of his lips twitching._

_She turned her face to peer up at him, suspicious of him teasing. She thought she saw the side of his face lift a little…_

_"Really." She murmured with disbelief before leaning up on her elbow to look down at his amused face. "Now why don't I believe you?"_

_A finger traced her cheek absent-mindedly just as his brilliant green eyes blinked innocently up at her. "Hmm… I have no idea."_

_"Ae-rrow. Pleaseee." She bent her head so he could clearly see her small pout of disapproval. "Tell me another one."_

_He sighed, before pulling her down with one small, swift movement of his strong arm._

_"Persuade me," Aerrow murmured to her with that sexy, seductive warm voice that he knew would cause her insides to flutter delicately and warm her delicate face. Sure enough, Piper blushed beautifully, the apricots in her cheeks glowing. _

_She leant down to take his thin lips in hers slowly, feeling his chest growl softly with pleasure. Her tiny hands crawled up his hard chest before weaving around his hot neck to cup it, a long leg sneakily swinging over his form so she was now straddling her Commanding Officer._

_Aerrow immediately rolled them over, pulling from her lips to nibble a delicate path down his neck before placing one sweet kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A small, content sigh escaped her lips just as her tiny hands weaved their way into his red locks to grasp them, before pulling his head up. _

_His eyes met hers, and slowly he returned her dazed smile._

_"Alright." He rolled off her, but kept his arm around her small frame so she could be pulled onto his chest. "I'll tell you another one."_

_Piper waited, closing her eyes slowly._

_His breath tickled her ear._

_"Marry me."_

_Her amber eyes flew open in shock and she bolted upright, staring at Aerrow. A few moments of shocked silence passed between them. He waited, hopeful. _

_"That's not a tale." She breathed finally. _

"Tell me another one."

_"No…N_o, leave me alone…"

"Tell me _another_ one."

"No…No…please…"

The Dark Ace leaned in, his metal blade pressing against his soft lips.

"Tell me another one, Aerrow," He mimicked, watching as Aerrow's bruised eyelids fluttered. He felt something wet grazing his cheek as the image of the ghost of Piper danced beneath his eyelashes. His body was numb and cold.

His insides were frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

He couldn't feel.

"Perhaps you can tell her," The Dark Ace, almost gently, lifted Aerrow's limp body towards him, the blade pressing against his gut. "In heaven, with mummy and daddy, and your lovely little fiancé. It was such a _shame_ I had to kill her. She would have been useful in other things, I'm sure…"

Nothing.

"For weeks i watched you, for weeks i listened to you two moan and pant with delight, with such _passion. _You're just like your father: weak. He could never see." The Dark Ace was beginning to get angry, his voice a low growl. "He could never see that your mother was just another _pretty face_, that he could have_ any _pretty face. That he could leave her and take on some responsibility as the Captain of the greatest squadron in Atmos. But i guess we were never enough for him..."

"And now," He continued, chuckling horribly as he spoke, "I find you end up just like him. _Pathetic_. In _love. _You should of protected her Aerrow. But now she's gone, poor _girl. _And what do you have left?"

Aerrow closed his sore eyes.

_"Yes," Piper laughed delightedly, kissing him swiftly. "Yes, yes yes."_

_"You will?" He blinked at her in disbelief, before his face broke out into a beautiful grin. "You will!"_

"So say hello to them for me," The Dark Ace breathed into his ear. "Shall we do a little countdown?"

_"You may now kiss your bride." Stork announced, sighing. "Or she kisses you. I'm just going with traditi-_

_Aerrow barely heard him: he had pulled Piper swiftly against his tall body, bending his dark head to claim her lips. _

"One," The Dark Ace murmured softly. "Two..._Three." _


End file.
